Alone At Last
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a TalhoHolland oneshot. For once Holland and I were alone. It was nice not having everyone else around.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka Seven.**

**A Lifting Date**

For once Holland and I were alone. It was nice not having everyone else around. The silence was peaceful compared to the yells and screams of the others running about the Gekko. Right now it was just me and him.

He had invited me to go for a ride. Loving him as much as I do, I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to be alone with him. Ever since we left the military we'd been surrounded by people; unable to find time alone. So we jumped on his board and soared off into the brilliant blue sky.

Clouds passed quickly as we sped on the trapar waves. He held onto me tightly not letting me fall. A smile slipped onto my face. He cared about me enough to not let me fall. He pulled us up sharply, sending us spiraling out of, at least what I _thought_, was control. The sensation of being upside down drove me to scream at the top of my lungs in laughter. When we righted again, Holland just chuckled at me. I sent him a playful glare.

"Don't look at me that way missy." He told me with a grin on his face.

"And why not?" I inquired. He pulled me closer and rested his cheek against mine.

"Because it doesn't suit you." he finally replied. I felt my face grow hot and I pulled out of his embrace.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He responded uncertainly. I chuckled at his hesitantly.

"Stop!" he grumbled and I just smile widely and giggled.

"Make me." I held firm. He just grinned evilly and I knew I was in for it.

We zoomed at a fast pace then abruptly turned downward. The board with us on it, broke through the high clouds. The ground kept getting closer and closer.

"HOLLAND!" I screamed out his name in fear. He sniggered in my ear.

"Yes!" he shouted above the wind rushing past us at an alarming rate.

"STOP IT – AHHHHH!" I cried as he directed the board upward without warning. When we were finally stable he smacked his shoulder rather hard.

"Hey…" he whined rubbing his shoulder.

"Is for horses." I smiled. He merely shook his head at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked innocently. He smirked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"No, what?" he shook his head.

"Stubborn as ever." My eyebrow rose and he sighed.

"You." he finally answered.

"What about me." I demanded.

"You're…. well, you." he confessed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned.

"Never." He hugged me, "I like you just the way you are."

By now we had returned to the Gekko. It was quiet for once seeing as it was well passed everyone's bed time. Holland stashed his board away and took my hand, leading me towards his room. Opening the door he left it gapped for me to follow.

I was cautious about going into his room. I'd been in there before but this time it felt different. I tip toed into the room and scanned the area. I saw photograph frames and wondered who he would have pictures of. I was very amazed to find that most of the pictures were of me. Random pictures by the looks of them. _Must have gotten Stoner to take them, _I think. Stoner is the photographer of the crew.

Delicately I picked up a frame that made me smile slightly. It was a picture of the whole crew excluding Renton. In the picture Holland and I stood next to each other. Everyone looked happy for once. Though I think that if I had the ability to actually read the minds of the people in the photo, they would be somewhat sad; they were faking happy.

"Talho?" a voice broke into my thoughts. I spun around and Holland stood at his dresser a few feet away. I was embarrassed that I was caught looking at his things but shrugged it off.

"Yeah?" I replied. He threw me one of his shirts that were nearly twice as big on me.

"Something to sleep in." he mumbled. I gave him a nod of thanks and went into his bathroom to change.

The bathroom wasn't much to look at but I just stood there for a few minutes thinking to myself, "I'm in Holland's bathroom." Stupid for me to think but it left me dumbfounded.

"Are you ok?" Holland's voice sunk through the door. I blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I called back rushing to pull the shirt over my head. Coming out of the bathroom I dropped my extra clothes on the floor by the bed. Holland was already in bed so I crawled in behind him. I wasn't sure what to do but when I felt him turn over to face me I opened my eyes when I didn't know I had closed them.

He was smiling at me charmingly.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes I did thank you very much." I answered.

"Good." He said as an arm encircled my waist and the other raised as his finger ran through my short hair. He kissed my forehead and placed his chin atop my head.

"Goodnight Talho." He whispered to me.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Ciao! (that means hello AND goodbye in Italian) I said I would write another hollandxtalho fic and I did! If there is something wrong with the way I wrote it "historic" wise then I am sorry. I haven't seen the whole series yet so please forgive me. Please tell me if I made any spelling/grammar errors, thank you. I hope you all like it anyway! Ciao! ;)**


End file.
